


The rose-coloured ninja

by BlazeRiddle



Series: Practice [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But only we know that, Of course Sherlock doesn't really die, Reichenbach, So it's tagged anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeRiddle/pseuds/BlazeRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a vicious motivator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rose-coloured ninja

_It all starts out so innocently. A brush of hands as one passed the phone to another, a question, a smile. A wink. A door closed, a door opened._

_The need to please, even if it means - ugh,_ cleaning _. A crime scene, praises in the back of a cab. Warmth blooming in the general area of the chest. A smile, a hidden blush._

_A fumbling excuse, like a five-year-old denying his hand is in the cookie jar. A cane left behind._

_A bullet. No one would call that_ innocent _. Giggles. Chinese take-away._

 _Denial. An endless string of girlfriends. Hot and heavy and dark_ feelings _pooling in the stomach. Chases. Cases. Adrenaline, pumping hot and burning through veins. Thai take-away. Giggles._

 _A Chinese circus. Strangulation, the feeling similar as seeing_ him _. Breathless, painful. Unavoidable. Another girlfriend - Name of the barren woman from times passed. Boss. Case solved, lives saved. Even hers._

 _Pips. Scared voices. Gas explosions._ The solar system _. Arguments. Frustration._ Leave _._

 _The smell of chlorine. Shock._ save our souls _. Semtex. Hopeless wrestling. A SIG. Red dots everywhere. That's what people_ do _! The Bee Gees. Safety._

_A woman. Blurted names. Tension. Inexplicable anger. Sadness? No._

_Hallucinogens. Anger. Sadness? No. Remorse? Closer. Pain in the chest. Conductor of light. It's a dog. Case solved. Train ride._

_In the audience at the trial. There._ There _. You look sad when you think he isn't looking._

_You machine!_

_Keep your eyes fixed on me._

_I'm sorry, John._

_This is my note. That's what people_ do _, isn't it?_

 

 _It all started so innocently,_ Sherlock muses as he notes the clattering of the phone on the roof behind him. _Everything always does_. But as he peers down at the tiny figure standing frozen so many floors down, right where instructed, he realises it's too late now.

_Love is a silent killer._

**Author's Note:**

> 10 points to the person who guesses the meaning of the title


End file.
